User talk:Genincat
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User:Genincat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NinjaSheik (Talk) 23:53, April 7, 2010 Sector Welcome to the CM. I am Numbuh 15 NS, Second-in-command of Code Module and Head of Decomissioning. Nice to meet you. I've seen the first few edits you made so far, and I can tell you are a valuable asset to the CM. I'm sure you have read the KND Code Module:Community Portal and the KND Code Module:Manual of Style. Please, if you wish to become a member into a Sector(s), please state your specailty and Numbuh. EDIT: Please, read the rules. And what's taking you so long to reply to me? I see you editng around the CM.--'NinjaSheik' 00:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that it took me so long to reply. I only realized right now how the messaging system works. I wouldn't mind being in Sector D. I'm not sure if you've looked at my actual edits, but I mostly just add little tidbits of information to pages that I notice are missing. If I'm needed in a different sector, however, I'm willing to work there as well. I'm Numbuh 539, by the way. Genincat 21:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Genincat Finally. Well, I want to see you edit more before I assign you a Sector, so keep it up. And try editing something big.--'NinjaSheik' 21:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Are there any articles in particular that need a lot of editing? Mosly episodes right now, but I don't know if you can handle it. You can start with Chad Dickson first. See Numbuh 362's page if you need help to do this biography.--'NinjaSheik' 22:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll see what I can do. Genincat 22:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Good luck.--'NinjaSheik' 22:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats All right, Numbuh 539. I have seen your edits, even though you have only been on the CM for a few days. Through that, you have proven your skills and worth to me. Congratulations, Numbuh 539, welcome to Sector D of KND Code Module. Do you accept this position, always be loyal to the Code Module, and will work your hardest without rest, except for cookie breaks? If so, please swear your loyalty.--'NinjaSheik' 23:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I swear my loyalty to the Code Module, and if I do not live up to my duties, let me be decommissioned and replaced by a more worthy operative. Cross my heart and hope to die. ~Numbuh 539 16:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well spoken, Numbuh 539. Then, in the power vested in me, I hereby welcome you to Sector D. Now, I noticed you've been doing episodes' pages for the last few days. You're doing a well done job. But please, look at episodes' pages like Operation: I.T. and Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Some of the episodes's pages are kinda sloppy. They're still are since I came to CM. When you're editing a page, revise "Information" to "Overview", giving a short summary about that the episode is about. Only the "Synopsis" contains the full detail. After seeing those, try to improve the episodes' pages you did. Understand? Numbuh 15 NS, over and out.--'NinjaSheik' 16:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC)